Before the MBC
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Danny was the new boy. Chris was the science geek. Cathy hadn't met either of them yet. She was still on Rhapsodia. And what about Sam? Sorry at the start not my usual pairings please read anyway! finished!
1. Prologue

**Hi it's cookie here and I'm just explaining a bit about my new story. It has a few parts in it. The first part is Danny/Sam then in the other parts there's some Sam/Chris and then some Danny/Cathy it's about how Danny, Sam and Chris made friends and stuff like that anyway enjoy!! Part one is all Sam's POV just so you know…**

**Luv ya all! :))**

_Prologue_

Samantha Henderson. That's my name. There's nothing weird about it or anything. The clothes I wear are normal enough too. So why am I a total outsider? Everyone makes fun of me. They call me names, send me texts, all that stuff.

I never did anything to them. Middle school is supposed to be fun. But not for me. I had no friends, no one talked to me, I was miserable.

Now I'm thirteen, and I'm starting high school. I think about my life in middle school, and I know I'm not going back there, not ever.

**I know it's short but like I said it's a prologue next chapter will be longer please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my new story!**

**Presenting… (Drum roll, please!)**

**Part 1: **_**Sk8er Boy**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Before the first day of high school, I completely re-invented myself.

I ditched the pigtails and started straightening my hair. I started wearing short skirts and all that stuff. I started wearing a bit of makeup, just around my eyes. I changed my phone number to stop the texting.

I have friends now. Great friends. Lydia and Arya. They're the best friends ever.

One of the first days of high school, Lydia came over to me and chatting to me. We became best friends. Then Arya came along and we became a trio. We were like the most popular girls in school. We still are. Loads of boys keep asking us out, mostly Lydia and Arya, but I don't mind that. I'm popular now and I'm happy.

I walked into school with them on the first day of the second week of second year. We were chatting and laughing.

"So, Sam," Lydia said cheerfully. "You wanna go to the mall after school today?"

"Definitely!"

"There's a new clothes shop open!" Arya said happily, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"I can't wait!" Lydia said flicking her long blond hair.

"Me either!" I said. I don't do the flick thing.

We walked up to steps. There a new boy sitting on the steps, with a guitar case beside him. He had scruffy brown hair and bright green eyes. He's kind of cute. Wait, why am I saying that when I don't even know his name?

"Hey," Arya whispered to me and Lydia. "Check out the cute new boy."

"Dibs!" Lydia said, and in a half a second, she was over next to him. "Hey! Who are you?"

He looked at her. "Oh, hi. I'm Danny."

"Cool. So," she said, tossing her hair. Nearly every time she does that, boys practically fall to her feet. "You're new here? How about me and my friends show you around?" He looked at us.

Arya grinned at him.

"No thanks, I'm good." He got up and walked past us, but as he did, the weirdest thing happened. He winked at me, grinning. He has such a cute grin. Wait, he winked at _me_? _ME???!!! Not Arya? ME????!!!!!_

I smiled to myself. Arya sighed. "He might be cute, but I think he's weird."

She's just saying that because he didn't fall for her like everyone else. But I don't point this out.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go in."

We went into school. I went to my locker, and then Danny came over. His locker was next to mine.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Hi!" He grinned again, then opened his locker and took out his books. "So," I said. "Are you really ok without help finding your way around?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nope."

"Then why'd you say no to Lydia?"

"Because I know a flirt when I see one."

"Yet you're talking to me?"

"You're not a flirt. I can tell you're not that shallow."

"Thanks." I smiled. "But Lydia and Arya really nice once you get to know them."

"Sure." He didn't sound convinced.

The bell rang and we had to go to class. We were in the science class. Lydia and Arya were already next to each other. They looked at me sadly and pointed at the table next to them. That table is always empty. That means Danny's gonna be my science partner! That sounds fun!

He sat next to me. Arya and Lydia glared at him, but we didn't pay any attention.

**He was a boy, she was a girl,**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk, she did ballet,**

**What more can I say?**

**Chappie over please review thanks!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chappie two pleaser R&R!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

It doesn't usually happen. Boys don't notice me when Lydia and Arya are around. This is a first, and although Arya doesn't seem to care, Lydia's obviously not too happy.

At lunchtime, we were in the bathroom, hogging the mirror, sharing cherry lipgloss and smoothing our hair.

I'm not afraid to look at my reflection anymore. The anxious please-don't-pick-on-me is long gone.

"Yeah…That guy Danny id dodgy all right," Lydia said, putting away the lipgloss. "I can tell. I mean, he's not even good-looking, is he?"

"Um…no," I said loyally. But Danny made my cheeks burn, and my heart beat faster.

"I think he's alright," Arya said.

"Not good enough for us, though!" Lydia laughed. "Forget second years this year. I'm talking third years or fourth years, at least…"

The bell rang and we headed off to English class.

We went into the classroom. "Sit next to me, Sam!" Lydia said, pulling me into the seat next to her. "What about me?" Arya asked. Lydia didn't hear her. Arya went to the back and sat down. Danny came in. Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked. "Finally found the right room, did you?"

"I just followed the smell of perfume. Who are you? 'Barbie goes to High school'?"

Lydia glared. I tried not to laugh. Thank God she wasn't looking at me.

Danny walked to the back. He sat in the only free seat, next to Arya.

"I really don't like that boy." Lydia said angrily. "He's so weird!"

"He's not that bad," I said quietly.

"Honestly, Sam, don't go there. Seriously."

"Don't worry. He's not my type," I said. But if I had a type, I think it would definitely include sparkly eyes, cute grins and funny jokes.

The teacher came in. "Hello, class," she said. "I am Miss Molloy."

No one listened to her though. We all had her last year, I'm sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Arya were changing for gym. We're playing hockey and have to wear the hockey skirts, sigh.

Lydia doesn't have gym with us. She's probably chatting some boy up somewhere.

"Sam?" Arya asked. "Do you ever feel left out? Like today in science."

"Yeah, I do. Lydia doesn't mean it, though." I looked in my bag. "Sh!t, I can't find my trainers."

I went up to the teacher. "Miss Bennett, I left my trainers in my locker. Can I go get them?"

"Alright. Be quick."

I walked down the silent hallway to my locker. I opened it and dug out my trainers.

I sat on the bench to put them on, when out of nowhere, Danny appeared. "Hey, Sam," he said, grinning.

I smiled, in spite of myself.

"Nice skirt. Very…" He frowned, trying to find the right word.

"Short?" I suggested.

"I'm not complaining. It's probably no difference to what you normally wear. Besides, it's very, very cute."

"It's my gym stuff. Don't you have a class too?"

"Ah," he said, frowning. "History, I think. I knew there was something…"

I stood up again. "Well, I have to go to gym. See you later."

"See you."

I went back to the gym. Arya jogged over to meet me.

"Di you know," I told her. "That a hockey skirt can be very, very cute?"

"Hockey skirts are a crime against fashion!" Arya said. "Cute? I don't think so!"

I smiled and didn't say anything.

**He wanted her, She'd never tell,**

**Secretly she wanted him as well,**

**But all of her friends stuck their nose,**

**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4!!! **

**Luv ya all! :))**

I walked home that day with a smile on my face. Lydia was iin dance class and Arya was…somewhere else.

I saw someone searching for something in the bushes on the side of the road. I went over. It was Danny.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Um…what are you looking for?"

"My shoe."

I burst out laughing. "You lost your _shoe_?"

"My shoe for gym class. I think it fell out of my bag this morning."

He sighed. "Whatever. It's only a shoe."

I couldn't help giggling again. Then I looked at my watch. "I have to get home of my mom will kill me!"

"Ah. Alright. See you on Monday."

"See you!"

I walked one way, he went the other way.

I was walking down towards my house when I saw someone I hadn't talked to in a while. "Violet!"

"Sam!"

She came over to me. She had her long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You got a purple streak in your hair!"

"Yep! Violet!"

"I never noticed it."

"I guessed that. So, how are Lydia and Arya?"

I sighed. "They're fine."

I haven't really talked to Violet since middle school. She's a very quiet girl, and she's best friends with Heather Stanfield. But she was the only one who was ever really nice to me.

"So how's Heather?"

"She's fine."

We paused. Then Violet spoke again.

"So what do you think of that new boy, Danny?"

"He seems…ok." To me, he's a lot better than 'ok' but I can't tell her that.

"I was talking to him the other day. He's really nice and all."

I hope she doesn't like him.

"He lives in one of those small houses on the outskirts of the town with his dad, you know the ones by the river?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later Violet, I have to get home."

"Sure, see you on Monday!"

I went home. My mom was sitting at the table.

"Hi Sam. How was school?"

"Fine."

I went upstairs. My phone rang and looked at the text:

_Hi can u meet me nd A at mall 2moro__ at 11? L_

_See u then. S_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up early. I looked at my watch. 8.00.

Whatever. I'm getting up.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and put a zip-up hoodies over my tank I'd been wearing in bed.

I went downstairs and grabbed my bike. The sky was dark and cloudy.

I cycled down the road to the bushes where I'd met Danny. I put down the bike and dug around in the bushes.

I saw it covered in leaves. I pulled it out and got back on my bike. Violet said he lived near the river…

I got to the river. I saw a man sitting next to it, fishing.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?"

"There's a teenage boy and a man living around here. Do you know which house it is?"

"You mean the Jacksons? That house over there."

"Thanks!"

I went to the house and rang the doorbell. Danny came to the door. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was tossed and messy.

"Hi," he said. He looked surprised to see me.

"Um…I found your shoe."

"Oh. Thanks." He took the shoe. "You wanna come in?"

"No thanks, I should get back home…"

Then a huge raindrop landed on my head, followed by a million more. I sighed.

"Can I come in?"

He grinned. "Come on. Bring the bike in too."

I wheeled in the bike. He leaned it against the wall.

I followed him into the kitchen.

There were cardboard boxes everywhere. "We haven't finished unpacking yet," he said to me.

"Doesn't matter. It's nice."

"Thanks." We sat on the couch.

I sighed. "Danny, do you ever worry about fitting in?"

"Not really."

"So you don't bother trying?"

"Nope. Why should I follow everyone else's rules? I just want to be me."

I thought about that. He doesn't try to fit in. He doesn't care. I'm starting to wonder if I should take a page out of his book, instead of Lydia's.

I looked at him. He was looking back at me.

Suddenly we were kissing. I've never really kissed anyone. If I'd imagined it would be with a celebrity, like Orlando Bloom or Daniel Radcliffe. But I'm not complaining.

Seriously, I'm not.

We broke apart. Why can't I breathe properly?

"Well," Danny said shakily. "That was unexpected."

"Um...yeah."

I looked out the window. It had stopped raining. "Well, I'd…uh…I'd better go."

"Oh…right. Yeah. See you."

He walked to the door with me. I waved at him and left again with my bike. I cycled home, my breath coming in gasping gulps.

I practically sprinted in the door. Jayne **(A/N: Sam's 18 year old sister) **was sitting on the couch, reading. She looked up when I came in. "Hi Sam!"

"Hi Jayne." She looked at me. Uh oh, do my lips look like they've been kissed?

"Well…bye."

I ran up the stairs. When I went into my room, I saw my reflection in the mirror. A girl with long tangled hair and a shy face. But she looks fine at the same time. I looked at the picture on the dresser. Her and her best friends, with perfect hair and faces.

Danny saw me with no make-up on and my hair tangled and not straightened. He kissed me.

I sighed and lay down on the bed. Why is everything so confusing?

**Chappie over please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	5. Chapter 4

**YO!!! CHAPTER…4? Eh whatever!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

I walked to the mall, and saw Lydia and Arya waiting. I went over to them. "Hi!"

"Hey!"

Lydia sighed. "Where were you? We waited for like, ten minutes!"

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." And of myself. I don't even know who I am anymore. I think I know who I want to be, and its not who I am now.

Naturally, I don't say any of this to them.

We went shopping and then to our favourite coffee shop.

"So," Lydia said. "You know that it's my birthday on Monday…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm throwing a party at my house! I mean, I'm finally gonna be 14. It's a big deal, right?"

"Mmm."

"_Soo_, invite whoever you want. This is gonna be the biggest party of the year!"

"Cool!"

Lydia looked at Arya. "Only, don't invite that boyfriend of yours."

"What? Why shouldn't I?"

"He's a complete weirdo!"

"Uh, how is he? Because he didn't fall to your feet the second he saw you?"

Lydia scowled. "Oh please, have you seen the clothes he wears?"

"He just wears black, that's all!"

"He should really do something about that gross emo fringe too."

"Oh shut up, Little Miss Perfect! At least he's not like a fucking **(A/N: Language!)** Barbie doll!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me!"

"Well then, why don't you go back to your weirdo boyfriend then!"

Arya stood up. "Fine! I'm outta here!"

She walked away.

Lydia frowned. "What a loser. Can you _believe_ her? Sticking up for that gimp!"

I swallowed my 'Josh isn't that bad' and just replied with a 'Mmm'.

Ten awkward minutes later, we left the coffee shop.

Lydia kept going on and on about Arya: how stupid she was and how bitchy, and who did she think she was? Etc.

But I couldn't help feeling like she'd made the right choice.

When Lydia went to the bathroom, I took out my cellphone and called Danny.

"Hey!"

"Hi. How's the BFF meeting, then?"

"Not great. Lydia and Arya had a fight and I don't think they're friends anymore."

"Oh. Clever Arya. Why can't you be more like her?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Hey, I was only joking! Well, the second bit was a joke."

"I know, I know Lydia's throwing a party tomorrow."

"And?"

"Everyone's welcome."

"And?"

"And, do you wanna come?"

"Please, she doesn't want me to come!"

"I want you to come. Please?"

I heard him sigh. "Ok."

"Yay!"

Then I saw Lydia coming back.

"I gotta go! See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I hung up. Lydia looked at me "Who was that?"

"Oh, just my…cousin."

"Oh."

Phew. I just hope things go well tomorrow.

**Phew that took a loooong time! Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter whatever!!! It's getting hard to keep track, BAH!!!!!**

Sam stood, looking into Lydia's tall mirror. She was wearing a short black dress and high boots. Lydia loved the skinny purple scarf Sam had bought her. Right now she was sitting on the bed applying more make-up. Lydia's parents had gone out to dinner, so they had the hose all to themselves for the party. They'd set one simple rule. No more than twenty people. We went downstairs when the doorbell rang. It was Wendy and Mark. I can't stand them, but Lydia thinks they're good fun.

* * *

A hour later, there was probably over a hundred people in the house. That's a bit more than twenty. I tried to point this out to Lydia, but she was to busy gulping down a bottle of cider. What an idiot. I mean, what's next, drinking vodka through a straw?

I wandered out into the back garden for a breath of fresh air. There was a chilly wind blowing. I rubbed my arms, trying to get warm, but determined not to go back inside yet. "Here, will this help?" someone said softly into my ear. Then there was a black jacket wrapped around my shoulders. I turned around. "Danny! You came! I was starting to think you weren't going to." He smiled warmly. "Well, you invited me, didn't you? So I came." Then I heard the back door open and an angry voice that sounded half drunk, half hysterical. "Oh God, what are_ you_ doing here?" Her mascara had run down her face like spider's legs. "What happened?!" I asked her. "Alan dumped me!" she cried. "He accused me of flirting with other guys!" _You__** were**__ flirting with other guys, _I thought to myself.

She turned on Danny angrily. "And what are you doing here?!" "You said everyone was welcome," I pointed out. "Oh please, don't stick up for him, Sam! He's a loser! Get out, Danny! No one wants you here, not even your little girlfriend, alright? She's just too polite to admit it! She's _my_ best friend, and she doesn't hang out with freaks and weirdos!" She turned on me, her eyes blazing. "Isn't that right, Sam?" I looked at Danny, trying to make him understand. Look, I can sort this," I told him. "Maybe if you could just . . ." "Push off?" Danny cut in, his voice cold and steely. "Is that what you want?" "I . . . I just need to be with Lydia right now." Lydia laughed. "See? Take the hint! Sam's made her choice, and it's not you, Danny!" She marched back into the house, her head held high.

"It's kind of funny," Danny said softly. "I thought you liked me, Sam. But I guess you only like me when there's no one else around. I didn't want to come here, but I did, for you. Some joke, right? Are you ashamed? Are you embarrassed? Or just too scared to stand up to Lydia? You can't even tell her you're friends with me, or that you _invited _me here!" My heart was pounding with cold fear. Danny was the only person who understood the real me. Now he was so sad and angry. "I know Lydia's out of order!" I argued. "Something awful happened to her, but once she calms down, I'll tell her about us, I promise!" He shook his head. "I don't think your promises mean a whole lot anymore, Sam. I thought I knew you, but you're not who I thought you were. I guess you've made the right choice. Stick with Lydia."

"Please . . . don't go," I whispered, but he was already turning away. "I shouldn't have come here," he said coldly. "It was a mistake. This whole thing has been one huge mistake. He gave me another look, a long searching look, like he can't figure out who I am anymore. This isn't his mistake, it's mine. I wanted to scream at him and make him stay, but I couldn't say a word. He turned and walked around the side of the house, away from me. He didn't look back, and I felt my heart break into little pieces.

* * *

I wandered into the kitchen, trying not to cry. I saw Lydia sitting on one of the chairs. "Are you ok, Lydia?" She glared at me. "What do you think? Of course, you'd never flirt with other boys! Little Miss Perfect, with your stupid, weird boyfriend!" "Danny's not . . ." I started, then I stopped. I didn't know why I was still trying to make Lydia happy. She's never worried about making me happy. "Stick with the losers!" she snarled. "They're much more your style!" "Danny's not a loser!" I heard myself saying. "Maybe we're friends, and maybe I like him more than that! So what? He's cool and kind and fun to be with, unlike you these days! No wonder Arya left!" I was shaking with anger and shock. I've never stood up to Lydia in my life. But I'm tired of being told what to do all the time.

"I invited Danny because you said everyone was welcome," I continued. "But you were never going to be happy about Danny being here, because he's the only boy who doesn't jump when you snap you fingers, and you can't handle that, can you, Lydia? He likes me and I like him, and there's nothing you can do about it . . ." Lydia just smiled and shook her head. "If he likes you and you like him, where is he now? Maybe I asked him to leave, but you let him go without a fight. Now he's gone, and it's nobody's fault but your own."

Now I don't know why I ever liked Lydia, because at that moment I hated her, more than I'd ever hated anyone. And she was still laughing in my face. "You'll get over him," she said. Then my hand reached up and slapped her smug, pink face. I turned on my heels and left the house.

It was only as I was halfway down the street that I leaned against a lamppost, sliding down until I was sitting on the ground. Tears of hurt and injustice stung my eyes and ran down my cheeks."

**Sad, I know. Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	7. Chapter 6

In school the next day, I tried to talk to Danny, but for every free period he just wasn't around. Avoiding me, probably. At lunch, I sat by myself, since I obviously wasn't going near Lydia, and Danny was nowhere to be seen. As I opened a packet of potato chips, two shadows fell over the table. I looked up. It was Chris, Violet and Heather. Chris and I go way back. We were best friends in middle and elementary, but in High school, we kind of drifted apart; I made friends with Lydia and Arya, he made friends with a boy called Jeremy.

"Mind if we join you?" Heather asked with a friendly smile. I shook my head and they sat down. "I haven't seen you in a while, Sam," Chris said cheerfully, munching on a donut. "How've you been?"

"Ok, I guess," I replied, shrugging. Chris hadn't gone to the party, but Violet and Heather did, and I knew they knew what happened, whether they told Chris or not. We spent the entire lunchtime just talking. The party was never mentioned, and neither were Danny or Lydia. Chris didn't ask why I wasn't with them, and I was grateful for that.

* * *

I heard the final bell ring and sighed with relief. I dumped my books in my locker. A piece of paper fell onto the floor. I picked it up and I was about to unfold it when Chris came up. "Hey, Sam! What's that?"

"Just a bit of homework," I lied. "No big deal."

"Well, anyway, I wanted to talk to you." He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. "Remember when we were ten, and I told you I'd do anything for you, because I was in love with you?" I nodded, scared of where this was going.

"I still feel that way, and I want to know if you feel the same way."

"Chris, I . . . I need time to think. I need to sort out my own life before I get involved in anyone else's. Can you understand that?"

He nodded. "Of course I can. But let me know when you're ready to tell me, ok?"

I nodded, and turned back to my locker as he walked away. What was I doing? I thought I liked Danny? Then why was my heart pounding like a drum?

I turned my attention back to the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Meet me by the river at 7 2moro. We need 2 talk._

There was no signature, but I'd recognise that scrawled writing anywhere.


	8. Chapter 7

The morning was foggy and cold. I zipped up my jacket and looked around. Danny was there, leaning against a tree. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi." Neither of us moved.

"You wanted to talk?" I said at last.

"Yes."

"So talk," I said, getting impatient. He sighed. "Just out of curiosity, what's up with you and Lydia?"

"We're not friends anymore. I don't have anything to do with her."

He nodded, still avoiding her eyes. "Well, then. Do you want to be friends?"

"Just friends?"

"Yeah." He straightened up and walked over to her. "Look, Sam . . . even if this whole Lydia thing hadn't gotten in the way, I don't think it would've worked out between us. So . . . do you want to be friends?"

I managed a nod, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Besides," Danny said, flashing a smile. "Chris told me he likes you."

I couldn't help smiling at that. "Yeah, he told me too."

"I think you'd make a cute couple!"

We continued talking as we walked to school.

Chris was outside, talking to Jeremy. "Hey, guys!" he greeted.

"Hey."

I was about to talk to Chris when the bell rang. _Oh, well. Maybe later._

* * *

"Hi, Sam." I looked up to see Lydia standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked, slamming my locker shut.

"To apologise. And to ask you to come back."

"Back where?"

"To me, silly! And the popular crowd!"

I looked at the floor. "Lydia, I can't. You took advantage of me, treated me like a slave. I'd prefer to be unpopular than go through it again."

"But . . . I miss you. We're best friends."

I shook my head at her. "Not anymore, Lydia. Sorry." I turned towards the front door, leaving Lydia behind.

"Hey Chris!" I called, seeing him talking to Danny by the door. I puled him aside.

"Chris . . . I . . . uh . . ." Suddenly I couldn't find the right words to say.

But Chris just nodded, understanding. "So . . . you wanna see a movie at the weekend?"

I nodded, grinning. We went back to Danny and the three of us walked down the front steps.

Suddenly I saw something shoot through the sky. "Check that out!" I said, pointing. "Is it a shooting star?"

"Whatever it is, it just landed somewhere downtown!" Chris exclaimed.

Danny hurried down the steps. "Come on, let's go see!"

Chris and I ran down after him. I smiled to myself. For the first time I could remember, I was completely happy with my life.


End file.
